Saturdays
by ThatSuperGeek
Summary: It's a normal Saturday and Shisui is over creating absolute chaos. After dragging a confession from his secretive best friend he decides it's time for a lesson - on kissing! ItachixShisui a casual mess around between friends


Hello! I've not died yet! I'm sorry this isn't Hope With Hidden Reason like most of you want but I wrote this and my friend said I should upload it so I took the advice. Me and her are doing a Naruto AU roleplay which I'm going to start editing and submitting soon. It's mainly NaruSasu/SasuNaru and ItaKisa and a lot of fun and games and crack :)

This is basically a spinoff from the storyline on that revolving around Itachi and Shisui, (I LOVE SHISUI AND SHIITA!). There is ShisuixItachi in this but it's not a relationship or anything it's just a joke or a mess about. In the story they are best friends (and relatives but only very very very distantly) and Shisui lives to make Sasuke+Naruto+Itachi's lives as manic and crazy as possible. He'd convinced Naruto and Sasuke are a couple and is always trying to prove it.

That's really all you need to know! Itachi and Shisui lovers enjoy!

(Hope with hidden reason is still being written, don't think i've given up! I'm just really busy and it's quite a heavy storyline even though it doesn't seem like it at the minute haha)

* * *

Saturdays

.

Itachi's eyes skimmed the miniscule text on the page, not really reading it but it was better than being asked a million and one unimportant questions from his crazy distant relative come older brother best friend figure – more commonly known as Shisui. The text was about microbiology, he knew the contents of it inside out and the contents of the many books similar all sat on his bookshelf looking intelligent.

He was just finishing up a sentence to do with cell mutation when his book was snatched from his hands and tossed across the room. He was about to throw the mother of all tantrums before he remembered he was Itachi Uchiha and reigned it in just in time. Instead he shot his friend a glare and held his hands arms up in question, his eyes asked the question for him '_what the fuck was that for?'_

"Dude! You're fucking twenty two years old! You should be reading porn or something not textbooks…on a Saturday too!" Shisui ranted incredulously, throwing his hands up and then flopping down on Itachi's bed with a sigh. Even as he finally fell down in defeat he still managed to look impatient, tapping his feet against the wooden floor and humming.

Itachi made a 'tsk'ing sound and folded his arms behind his bed, stretched out comfortably. Shisui had been moaning all morning about how bored he was. He had arrived an hour ago, bursting into Itachi's room unannounced and gone about annoying him as much as possible. A normal Saturday afternoon. In many ways Shisui was the complete opposite of Itachi, the latter was quiet, reserved, modest, studious. Shisui was loud, perverted, pompous and a complete party animal.

Not to say Itachi was completely beyond his years mentally, of course he was still a young man and with Shisui for a best friend his Uchiha like tendencies were less than they could have been. He just didn't let people onto it. He could act like a normal guy with normal habits. He still went out drinking and stumbled home in the early hours of the morning, still occasionally did the sniff test when picking out clothes to wear and he had a secret stash of porn just like any other guy. His eyes flicked to the loose floorboard under his rug where his stash was kept. Call him paranoid but with Shisui for a friend he had to be extra imaginative when finding hiding places. His curious relative had a penchant for snooping round his things when he wasn't around, trying to find things to make Itachi seem less _Uchiha_. He had yet to find the stash or anything else to make him seem more like the undercover normal hormonal guy he was.

"Let's go out!" Shisui suggested, rolling onto his stomach and letting his arms dangle off the bed.

"Where?" Itachi asked.

"Just out! I dunno!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored!"

"As you've said about six thousand times…"

"Entertain me then!"

"No."

Shisui groaned and shot a pout at his friend, Itachi merely smiled and relaxed, he was enjoying the lazy Saturday. He enjoyed Shisui's company, though it seemed he got on the nerves of the usually patient man, he only ever relaxed properly around Shisui. He could just be himself and act like he wasn't a genius.

"Fine then let's talk." Shisui piped up after a few seconds of quiet (aside from the constant tapping of his feet).

"About what?"

"For fucks sake does everything need to be difficult with you! Can we not just go out for no reason or talk just for the hell of it?" The man seemed irritated and Itachi gave it a thought, sighing and giving up. He _didn't_ need a reason when he was with Shisui, the guy was right.

"Sorry I'm still in prodigy mode." He snorted, crossing his legs on the bed. He'd been studying all of last night and his father had talked to him during breakfast this morning about career paths and his job. His dad turned off all his normal tendencies and multiplied the straight-laced Uchiha ones.

"Tch. Whatever, let's talk!" He sprung up and sat crossed legged on the bed, eyes gleaming. "Question time! Gossip! Confession!" The man beamed excitedly and Itachi raised an eyebrow in a very typical manner.

"Isn't this something little girls do at sleepovers while they braid each other's hair?"

"Why? Want me to braid your hair?"

"No!"

"There you go then."

Itachi rolled his eyes, his friend never made any sense or applied to social rules, why would he start now? "Okay you go first."

The older Uchiha seemed to think for a moment before his eyes lit up. "Okay question! Do you think Sasuke is ever gonna admit he's gay?"

Itachi looked at him unimpressed, he should have known that would come up. "I don't know, I'm not Sasuke. If he does I'll let you know." He answered vaguely.

"Awh come on! You're no fun! Have you ever wondered though? Like take away your brotherly love for him for a second and answer honestly do you think he is?" Shisui pressed, leaning forwards causing a dip in the bed. Itachi avoided his gaze. Deep down he suspected Sasuke was, the relationship between him and Naruto was obvious sometimes even if the teenagers hadn't figured it out themselves yet.

"I don't know if he is or not, I don't pry like you." He turned the conversation around and Shisui laughed.

"Dude I'm only telling them the truth, they're gay for each other and they don't even realise even though everybody else already has!"

"We shouldn't make assumptions."

"We don't need to, it's true." He shrugged and leaned back a little. "From your answers I know you also think he's gay but don't want to say anything in case he gets angry because he hasn't yet told you himself and you don't want to feel like your intruding because you're uncannily loyal to him."

"That's not-"

"Next question!"

The younger Uchiha sighed, Shisui read him like a book, one of the few people who actually could, Sasuke was the other and Naruto was pretty good at it too. He couldn't really hide anything from his friend though, he was like glass to him.

"Are _you _gay?"

Itachi glared at the smirk on Shisui's face. "You very well know the answer to that." He folded his arms defensively and the realised what he was doing and moved them instead to lie on his stomach.

"I know, but you always answer things so boringly and it's just so funny to see you get all embarrassed when you are actually just asked stuff like this." He poked his friend in the foot and Itachi twitched, sending him a warning look. Shisui ignored it and continued poking until Itachi told him to stop, growing worried at the predator like grin on his best friend's face.

"Don't you dare." He began drawing his feet up to himself but Shisui grabbed his legs and his left foot in his hands, causing him to jerk involuntarily. It was well known to the man that Itachi was very ticklish and that fact was often used against him in moments like these. "Don't!" Itachi groaned, bordering a whine, the threat of being tickled made him uncharacteristically childish and edgy. Shisui giggled with glee.

"Do you _like_ like Kisame?" He asked in a low tone and Itachi stilled, not expecting the question, frowning at the situation.

"You really_ are_ acting like a girl at a sleepover!" He glared, tense because Shisui still had hold of him and he hated to admit it but Shisui was physically stronger than him and could hold him there all day if he wanted.

"Wrong answer." His friend smiled and began moving his hand towards Itachi's foot, the Uchiha began scrambling and paled, looking up when he heard laughter. "You should see the look on your face, priceless!" He moved his hand away and Itachi fell back down on the bed with a sigh of relief. He had always been Shisui's favourite toy. "No but really I _am _gonna tickle you."

The fingers were on him before he could react and he gasped in a manner very unlike him and desperately began clawing towards his friend as torture began. "You fucker!" He growled and tried to kick at his capturer to no effect, Shisui had tight hold of him and was tickling him mercilessly in a way that made his toes curl and his eyes water.

"Ooooh! Itachi Uchiha said the F word!" Shisui taunted and upped the tickling, happy when his younger friend laughed uncontrollably and tried to sit up and hit him.

"I don't care you little shit! STOP IT!" He yelled, shuddering as he tried to stop the assault, hitting Shisui in the arm ineffectively as the tickling weakened him.

"Answer the question!"

"What question!" Itachi gasped, becoming slightly delirious from the torture.

"Do you like Kisame!"

"No! Stop it please! Stop it! Stop! Stop! STOP!" He pleaded, clinging onto his friend's sleeve.

"Don't lie!"

"FUCK!" The tickling became painful and all sense of pride left him as his confession was ripped from his mouth. "Yes! Okay yes I like him! I like him! God stop it!" He whimpered and made a strangled noise of relief as he was let go, shooting as far back away from Shisui as he possibly could and hugging his legs close to himself protectively, head buried in them as he got his breath back. When he looked up again he yelled out as he saw Shisui's shit eating grin inches from his face. He thrust his feet under the covers automatically.

"In a gay way?" The words were asked as if they were the best secret in the world and Itachi glared, sinking his face back into his arms to conceal a blush.

"_Yes_ in a 'gay way'." He said honestly, there was no use lying; besides he could possibly cry if Shisui came near his feet again. He heard a chuckle and looked up with a timid expression to conceal his intentions. Shisui was still sat close to him. "Oh and Shisui?"

"Yeah?"

He leapt forward and hit the man as hard as he could, not expecting it, he fell back and off the end of the bed, landing on the floor with a satisfying thud. "OW!" He yelled and Itachi made to jump off the bed and run but wasn't fast enough as his elder sprung up and dove at him. He avoided the attack but was pinned to the bed, throwing his arms out in a punch before his fist was caught and one was thrown at him, which he also caught. Then kicked his legs and sent Shisui flying again, into the headboard, gasping when the covers were yanked by the man and jerked him backwards and off the bed himself. He heard the bed move and waited for his friend to appear near the end of it before grabbing him and throwing him off it too. They both lay on the floor either side of the bed, panting loudly before both laughed and got shakily onto their knees.

Shisui placed his arms on the bed and rest his head in them, looking across the sheets to his friend who did the same. "I miss this." He smiled.

"Fighting?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, adrenaline still running through him and causing his heart to thud in his chest.

"Acting like kids." Shisui corrected and laughed, the sound warming Itachi's heart.

"Yeah." He agreed, it was only with Shisui he ever got to act like a kid.

They got back onto the bed and lay in a comfortable silence next to each other while their breathing returned to normal, it only took a second or two then for Shisui to continue where he left off.

"So, Kisame huh?"

Itachi groaned and hid a smile behind his arm resting over his eyes. "Yes."

"Does he know?"

"No."

"We can change that."

Itachi snorted and turned to his friend. "Since when have you been cupid?"

"Aw come on! I've set you up loads of times!" Shisui protested, pouting childishly.

"Not seriously though…"

"This is serious then?"

Itachi paused for a second and contemplated the question. Kisame had been a close friend since he'd been in high-school , aside from Shisui he was his closest friend. They had had a few close encounters in the past regarding something more than a friend to friend relationship but nothing definite or serious, more flirting and the odd gesture that was too affectionate to be platonic. Itachi had liked him since high-school but both had continued to causally date other people, he'd split up with a girlfriend of six months about two years ago and had started nothing serious again since then. Kisame himself was someone he could see himself with, they were best friends, they were single, he was sure Kisame liked him due to the past affectionate gestures…why shouldn't they get together? Itachi finally shrugged, he'd rather start off casually than go straight into a full term relationship with the guy though.

"Jeez you might actually get with someone finally - it's been too long since the last one!" Shisui mused aloud and Itachi sent him a dirty look.

"It's not been that long."

"Making out with strangers at clubs doesn't count."

"…"

Shisui snorted and Itachi watched as he fiddled with the bed sheets, wary of the sudden movement from the guy who usually didn't fidget but lay with his arms sprawled out. "Ever kissed a guy before then?"

Itachi sighed. "Once, a year ago." The answer was simple and straight to the point and he could feel the grin spreading on Shisui's face due to his impatience.

"Y'know kissing a guy feels a lot different from kissing a girl, you should practice before you plant one on Kisame or you'll be out of touch."

Itachi frowned. "You've kissed a guy?"

Shisui brushed the question off. "High school, dares and games and all. The point is though you should practice guy kissing." Itachi narrowed his eyes suspiciously as his friend rolled onto his stomach, not liking the impassive answer his friend took. "You'll have lost your touch."

"Whatever." The younger rolled his eyes and grabbed his glass of water from the bedside table, looking into the wavering surface as he took a sip.

"I'm serious! If this Kisame thing is going to be a good one you have to be on top form!" He looked thoughtful for a moment before slamming his hand down on the bed sheets and leaning over. " Here, kiss me."

Itachi choked violently on his water, gasping and drinking at the same time evidently didn't go well together. He coughed violently, dribbling some of the liquid down his front and turning red as he tried to regain his breath. He heard a snicker and glared at his friend who was still sat casually, not at all perturbed.

"Must you _always_ find a new way to potentially kill me?" He asked hoarsely, rubbing his chest. Shisui blinked at him and answered with s completely neutral expression.

"I wasn't trying to, I was being serious."

Itachi stared as the information sunk in, there was no doubt about it, Shisui's face was dead serious.

"Are you crazy!" He hissed. "I can't kiss you!"

Shisui raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Why not? You need to practice kissing, were single, what's the problem?"

"What's the problem! Were family!" Itachi informed him, swatting at his forehead lightly and glaring at the snort he got in return for his enlightening information. He couldn't believe this was even being discussed.

"Barely. Let's be honest even our parents can't figure out how were related -you and the queen are probably more related than you and I. Besides even if we were, it's legal for cousins and stuff to be together anyway."

Itachi still wasn't seeing how Shisui was being so casual about all this. "But it's you! And me!" He noted with an expression of horror. "It wouldn't be right at all!"

"Calm down would you!" The older of the two sighed, sitting up and laughing when Itachi raised his arms as if he were about to be jumped. "It's not like it means anything and I'm not gonna try anything on you, it's just an arrangement to help you get your mojo back. It's just one friend doing a favour for the other." He tried to gauge Itachi's thoughts on the matter - his argument seemed to be sinking in. "Y'know, like when two people are friends they sometimes practice safe sex with one another so they can be better for real relationships and know what they're doing."

Itachi paled and Shisui raised his hands to stop him bolting. "Whoa I didn't mean I was suggesting sex or anything!" He reassured, realising the safe sex thing may not have been the best example. "I meant like, they have nothing for each other apart from a mutual sense of caring and stuff, it's just so they can practice with someone they care about and feel safe and get confidence before they move onto people they don't know as well or people they seriously like…why the hell am I talking about this anyway? Dude it's just a kiss, get over it! It's me!"

"That's the problem!" Itachi fretted, no way in hell was he going to let Shisui kiss him, despite any reasoning. He groaned and held his head in his hands, somehow his friend always managed to make his ordered, tidy and logical mind turn to complete mush.

Shisui pinched the bridge of his nose, Itachi was always so uptight and to the rules and proper. He needed to learn to live and enjoy spontaneity. "You know what, I don't care!" He declared and jumped him.

"What are you-?"

"If you're not gonna be a man and accept this then I'm giving you no choice! Stop moving!"

"No! I'm not letting you molest me! Get off!"

"Would you stop squirming like a little girl!"

"Get the hell-"

"Jeez- I try do you a favour out of the kindness of my heart and this is what I get!"

"Off!"

"Would you stop-"

"Get away! Don't-"

"You're such a-"

"Shisui!"

"Ow! Stop kicking-"

"No! Get of—MPH!"

Having enough of the constant fighting of his advances Shisui flattened his body to the man and kissed him quickly before he could hit him. He had to say, the simple noise of shock and the way the body underneath him went ramrod straight was eternally amusing. He used the moment of shock to make sure his friend's legs and arms couldn't kick him and moved his lips softly, trying to gain a response. When none came he sighed and pulled back, raising an eyebrow when he found Itachi's face to be considerably pinker than usual. "Awh is the little girl getting bashful over a little kiss from a friend?" He teased, grinning like the Cheshire cat and receiving a look of loathing from the man underneath him. "You gonna show me what you're made of or what?"

"N-no I am _not!_" Itachi insisted and Shisui shrugged, using the element of surprise a second time and going in for the kill again. A similar thing happened but he noticed Itachi seemed less tense than he had been the first time. He pulled back a little and moved his friends hands so they were around him, ignoring the incredulous look he received and making them stay there.

"Close your eyes." He told the younger, moving his own hands up near Itachi's chest and receiving a punch to which he made a guttural sound and glared as if he were teaching a small disobedient child.

"I thought you weren't going to try anything on me!" Itachi reasoned.

"For fucks sake I'm not! I'm only trying to make it more natural! It's not like I can do anything when you're lying there like a dead fish!"

"I'm not a dead fish!" He mumbled, letting his eyes drop a little but remaining suspicious, Shisui smiled at the nervousness, his younger friend was adorable sometimes, he wished more people got to see him like this. Hopefully Kisame would when they were an item. He replaced Itachi's hands where they were.

"Prove it." The smile seemed to have done some reassuring because Itachi's eyes finally closed and Shisui tried a third time to engage a kiss. This time with a little encouragement there was hesitant response, Itachi allowed himself to return the soft lip movements that Shisui created and angled his head to make it easier. Satisfied, Shisui ran his fingers through Itachi's loose hair and round to the back of his neck gently so he didn't scare him too much and put a little bit more force into the kissing. Itachi seemed hesitant again by the further contact. "I'm winning." He murmured against the lips underneath his with a smirk, kissing him again before he would reply with some witty comment and kick him off the bed. He smirked again into the kiss when he felt Itachi's arms run up his back a little and get a firmer more natural hold on his T-shirt, leaning up into the kissing more with equal force it was given. Between them it was always one trying to outdo the other. If this was a challenge that Shisui declared, Itachi would always rise to the bait and try and beat him. They were equal in almost everything, smarts, strength, looks.

Kissing was a new challenge. Shisui upped the game a little, very gently running his tongue along Itachi's lips, expecting the tensing again and the attempt at stopping, Itachi frantically hitting his arm. He managed to carry on a few seconds before giving up to hear another complaint.

"How far are we going with this?" He was asked nervously and he shrugged.

"Until you feel comfortable and have learnt a thing or two, tongues is hardly something you've never experienced, you eat the face off half the people you meet when we go out."

The man underneath him grew bashful and turned his head to the side. "They're not you." He mumbled and Shisui signed leaning on one elbow with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, they're mostly girls too though, the few guys you've kissed you haven't gone anywhere with because you're embarrassed and not use to it and you get all fumbly and nervous. If you get over the nervousness with guys you have a better chance with Kisame, he's gay anyway so he's done it. Plus you're more embarrassed because it's me, so it's getting over a hurdle bigger than the prospect of guys in general so it will be easier when you come to kiss guys that aren't me. Get it now?" He watched for a reaction, his sense of logic seemed to be hitting home somewhere in Itachi's mind, he had relaxed again and looked more determined about something. He caught the curious glance to his lips and smiled. "Go on." He encouraged, leaning down a little to make it easier and after a small intake of breath Itachi took them, slightly open mouthed. Pleased, Shisui kissed back, holding back a little because he wanted to see how Itachi played the dominant role in a kiss. He did encourage the use of tongue again however, touching his to Itachi's lips and feeling triumphant when they opened. He felt the ribcage underneath him swell a little, wondering if the younger man's heartbeat was speeding up. He was surprised how hesitant and unpolished Itachi became when the person he kissed was a guy. He'd noticed it in clubs, with women he seemed sure of himself, with men, he seemed confused somehow. He wondered if Itachi felt bad about himself when he kissed men, with a father like Fugaku even Itachi would get nervous about such things. Maybe his father made him conscious, being gay certainly wouldn't sit well knowing Fugaku. Then again did Itachi really know Fugaku? Shisui worked with the man and despite the serious appearance, maybe he wasn't as bad as he made out sometimes. "Mm…" He murmured involuntarily when he sensed something wrong in the kiss and pulled back to a face turning horrified.

"I did it wrong didn't I! See I told you I couldn't do this! Just get off and let me go find a dark corner to kill myself in!" The younger Uchiha flailed and after a moment of staring Shisui burst out laughing, not able to contain himself, his head falling to Itachi's chest where he continued to snicker. "Don't laugh at me! It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He chuckled, trying not to laugh and failing, falling back down again in a torrent of giggles. The look on Itachi's face stopped him finally though a small reassuring smile remained on his face as he shook his head with a sigh. "You are so much like Sasuke sometimes, what with your emotional outbursts." He received a confused look and snorted again, encircling his friend in his arms and rolling a little. "You are so cuuuuute~!" He cooed and Itachi pushed him off and sat with his arms crossed and a red face. Shisui laughed as he fell and exhaled deeply. "In all seriousness though you _can _do this, you just have some mental barrier making you feel bad every time a guy is involved. You never told me you couldn't do this because that would mean you were admitting you couldn't do something and that wouldn't be Itachi Uchiha at all. Oh and killing yourself wouldn't be at all productive would it, were in the middle of class." He looked to his right and saw sarcastic eyes upon him, sarcasm couldn't disguise embarrassment however, especially when he lived to make Itachi embarrassed.

"What class would that be?" Came the unimpressed voice he always seemed to get.

"Kissing class of course! Gay kissing class!"

"Would you stop shouting about being gay!" Itachi sat up looking to the door nervously and Shisui pointed with an accusing finger and a triumphant smile.

"There it is!" He grinned.

"What!"

"You're scared Fu's gonna go crazy over you liking guys. It's so obvious! It's why you get all unpolished when you kiss them!"

Itachi had nothing to say about that but the silence spoke volumes for Shisui and he lay back down on the bed with his arms behind his head. "Well it's true. Now if you wana run away like a big girl and continue to run away from what you really want then go but if you wana learn to get over it and kiss a man like a man and give your dad a big middle finger to his opinion then get over here and kiss me."

He saw Itachi hesitate and gave a half frown, they guy needed to learn to do what he wanted despite opinions and consequences. He was giving a choice but if Itachi made any move towards the door he was going to tackle him to the floor and beat the shit out of him until they were bruised, exhausted and lying on the floor with identical smiles and laughing.

Fortunately that was unneeded when his friend turned back towards him and to Shisui's surprise straddled his waist with little hesitation. "Jeez! There is no grey areas with you at all – it's always all or nothing in about half a second!"

Itachi ignored his outburst and grabbed his shoulder's, not quite looking him in the eye. "I…don't know what I'm doing…" He admitted aloud and Shisui smiled, swatting him in the head for his actions.

"Yeah I know, I don't care and I've never cared what you can and can't do! _You _care though and it's why I'm teaching you so stop with the sissy admissions and kiss me!" He smirked and gave a wink to let the younger know he _was _proud of him for voicing a weakness despite his reply. Itachi smiled and leaned down and glared when Shisui stopped him with a finger pressed to his lips. "Tip for you though, I know you're nervous but don't go overboard with the tongue too quickly. It got a bit too much just before you had your crazy-person outburst. Play it safe with a little bit of tongue here and there until things get really intimate."

"Really intimate?" He grumbled around the finger still pressed to his lips, tempted to bite it off.

"Psh! Not with me, stupid!" The finger jabbed him in the forehead and Itachi blushed for being naïve. "I mean when you're with Kisame." The blush grew and he nodded, leaning in again and reinitiating the kiss from earlier. It was after a few moments he realised the position they were now in and grew insecure about being the one on top, it meant he was the one pushing things rather than being pushed. He'd said he didn't know what he was doing and it was true. As if reading his mind however, Shisui brought up his arms and wrapped them loosely around Itachi's neck, pushing him forward a little and causing him to grip Shisui's waist tighter, letting him know if he showed hesitance that he would take control. Feeling safer Itachi smiled in the kiss and tried harder, remembering the tip he'd been given and being more curious with his tongue than forceful. He felt a smirk against his lips and grew curious, displeased when the kiss was broken, surprised to find he had been quite enjoying it. "You're a quick learner Mr Prodigy!" Shisui chirped and he let out the breath he'd been holding from expecting to be told he'd done something wrong again. "Another tip, to make yourself feel more confident, try and imagine yourself as some Casanova, like see yourself as someone who's amazing at seducing and making people fall at your feet!" Itachi gave him the raised eyebrow and he rolled his eyes. "Come on it's not hard, people fall at your feet anyway, they just don't know you become a gibbering mess when you go into gay-but-in-denial mode!" The eyebrow went higher and was joined by a sour expression. "Imagine you don't though, if you tell yourself you can be sensual and seductive with men as well as women chances are you'll learn to be, quicker."

It somewhat made sense and he shrugged and went for it, he supposed he could have suggested worse things. As he kissed his friend again though he couldn't help but feel silly as he imagined himself as some flirty and seductive 18th century nobleman donned up in the respected frilly clothing. He pictured people fawning over him, imagining a secret rendezvous in the basement of a manor house with a tall dark and handsome man that happened to look pretty much like Kisame. He felt completely stupid and was about to tell Shisui so himself before he was pulled back first. "See, you're better already."

Startled he just stared for a moment. No way had imagining that stupid little scenario made him better…then again, he'd been so into the vision maybe he'd grown more natural and sensual in the real kiss without even realising. "I don't wana imagine stupid stuff every time…" He mumbled, not liking being proven wrong.

"You don't have to, that was just to prove to you you can be natural, and because it's me you're kissing. When you're kissing Kisame you won't have to _imagine _you are. You'll be so into it that you'll get lost in it anyway and be natural."

"I wasn't imagining it was Kisame!" He blushed and Shisui snorted.

"Please, I know you Itachi. If it helps to imagine I'm Kisame then do so."

"I wasn't imagining you _were_ him…I was just…imagining him." He mumbled and Shisui laughed lightly, drawing him into a kiss again, Itachi was ready for it and kissed back eagerly, blushing as he realised he was enjoying it. With Shisui he always felt more comfortable, it was nothing like the awkwardness and terror he felt when he was half drunk and kissing men in clubs. It was nice to kiss a guy and feel natural.

"I have a challenge for you." Shisui whispered in one of the brief paused in-between kisses before Itachi could carry it on. Itachi sighed.

"I don't like that tone of voice."

"Pfft, that's my voice of seduction!"

"Exactly."

"Wow and just when it was getting nice and cosy too, cold hearted bastard." He grumbled. "Anyway! Challenge, you will have outwitted your master young cricket, when you can make me make a noise during kissing!"

Itachi tensed noticeably. "For a start," He began somewhat irritated, he had been enjoying just kissing, Shisui always had to take things too far. "It's 'grasshopper' not 'cricket' and for second, what the hell! Noise?"

"Details!" He brushed off. "And y'know, like noise, a moan or groan or sensual sigh or grunt or something."

"What happened to not taking it too far!"

"Oh were not back to this again are we? I said we weren't. The point is you make me make a noise using just making out techniques! You can leave the foreplay lessons to Kisame! And how many times do I have to tell you this isn't a relationship thing, it's some harmless messing around between friends. Let go for once and stop being a stick in the mud. Jeez I'll be surprised if anyone gets in your arse let alone Kisame, it'll be as tight as a ducks!"

Itachi felt his cheeks burn and pushed Shisui down suddenly. "Shut up!" He hissed, he was always an embarrassed child around this guy.

"Make meeeee~!" He sang with a pleased expression and the Itachi glared, deciding if Shisui wanted the challenge he was going to get one. Unfortunately for him though Shisui was expecting the sudden kiss attack so he didn't make a sound when Itachi fell onto him and slammed their lips together. Annoyed, he got adventurous and found the edges of his friends T-shirt, pushing it up and making contact between his hands and the bare skin on the man's torso. He mentally told himself that it wasn't going to far, it wasn't like he was touching anywhere intimate or anything. He concentrated on the reaction, suspicious when Shisui returned the gesture, finding the bare skin on his back. "Oh and another thing." He whispered Itachi's lips. "If you make any noise then it's game over and I win."

"Fucker."

"You wish."

He glared and tried to wipe away the smirk but it remained there solidly as he was kissed again, this time pale hands tightening their hold around his bare waist and stomach. He flinched a little when Shisui's hands wandered too close to his behind but managed not to make any sound of protest or surprise, even when they travelled under the waistband of his trousers and settled on the rim of his boxers. He mentally congratulated himself and planned his move. _Oh it's going to be like that is it…_ He wondered about what he could do and realised he'd have to find some kind of turn on, trying to remember if Shisui had ever informed him of any when he told tales of his hook ups with girls. He thought of one and removed a hand from underneath the T-shirt, tangling it into Shisui's hair and tugging slightly as he deepened the kiss. The man didn't make a sound but Itachi felt the flutter of a heartbeat in the chest underneath him. He was the one to smirk this time, he was going to beat the guy at his own game no matter what it took. He just had to get him distracted so he let his guard down…

He exhaled as Shisui broke contact, taking care not to let his breath get too loud and have it mistaken for a gasp because he most certainly would not get so lost in this that he made such an embarrassing sound like that. _What the hell are you going to try-ahh…_ His eyelids fluttered when he realised Shisui had broken the kiss so that he could move his lips to other parts of him, kissing heavily around his jaw line, under his ear and down his neck slightly. He cursed mentally, Shisui had found a weakness. Trying as hard as he could to regulate his breathing he thought back to any conversation with Shisui over this sort of thing. He'd remembered telling Shisui about liking it when people kissed his neck and collarbone when he was tipsy once, who knew it was going to come back to bite him in the ass later in life. _Wait…_

He remembered a time when his friend was talking to him about some girl he'd gone home with after a night out, he'd been doing work and not really listening, though he'd caught some parts…

"_You wouldn't believe it dude it was amazing!"_

"_I'm trying to revise."_

"_Forget that - I had the best lay to date and all you care about is biology!She was fricking amazing! She was so into it, it was rough! And I __**mean**__ rough! Headboard banging stuff seriously! I've still got bite-marks!"_

He grinned again, unknown to Shisui who was still giving attention to his neck (Itachi hoped to god he didn't leave marks). He knew what he could do now, no wonder Shisui's heart had thudded when his hair was pulled. In fact even now, the man seemed to have gotten pretty into the challenge, he may be trying to please Itachi but the younger Uchiha could feel the heart underneath him thudding, and the kisses and touches to his neck and back had grown more desperate. He had to finish this now while he was distracted.

He nuzzled his way back down a little and brought their lips together again, noticing the kissing was more heated, he held in a smirk and got ready to administrate his attack. _Just wait you little-SHIT! _

He hadn't been expecting the sudden grope of his arse and came very close to gasping, however he managed to reign it in just at the last minute, not paying attention to what else happened but what did happen worked perfectly in his favour. To regain his shout he'd tensed and it had caused him to clench his fists, which were gripping Shisui's hair therefore pulling it tightly, he'd also flinched and simultaneously bit down harshly on the lips between his. The rough treatment had caused a startled moan to fall from the elder Uchiha's lips and the minute it did Itachi pushed off the man quickly and fell back on the bed with an accusing finger much like the one he'd been faced with earlier.

"YOU like it rough!" He yelled and then slapped a hand over his own mouth as he realised what he'd just shouted for anyone to hear though the walls. Shisui was sitting up haphazardly with an expression that read '_what the hell just happened?' _ and Itachi grinned behind his hand. He then frowned when he himself thought over what had happened and he pointed a finger again. "YOU GROPED MY ARSE!" He yelled louder than before and once again cursed himself and covered his mouth. Why oh why did this guy have to make him say and do things that killed him of embarrassment?

Shisui sat for a moment looking blank before he laughed loudly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't deny anything I guess!" He blushed meekly. "What can I say, you're a good kisser and I haven't got any action in a while, I got a little carried away…you _do _have a nice arse though, why the hell have I never noticed that?"

Itachi paled and jumped off the bed. "Stay away from me!" He warned, realising freaking out over the statement may not have been the best thing to do when the meek attitude disappeared from Shisui's being and was replaced with a predatory smirk.

"Why? Afraid I'm gonna ravish you?" He crawled forward and Itachi panicked, feeling like a gazelle being stalked by a lion.

"Stop it!" He protested, holding his arms out defensively and backing towards the door.

"Aww but why let your new kissing talent's go to waste? Not to mention that lovely behind you've been blessed with there…" He stalked forwards and grinned before jumping off the bed wildly and laughing midair as Itachi squealed. He grabbed the man in a tight hug from behind and continued laughing as he tried to get away, screaming obscenities. He gave up trying to freak him out and grabbed him in a headlock, giving him a noogie. "Don't be so naïve you nugget I'm just messing with you!"

"You stupid ridiculous fucking bastard!" Itachi hissed, trying to pull the large hands from his head.

_BANG._

Both men stopped suddenly and looked towards the wall Itachi's bed lay against.

_BANG._

"What the…"

_BANG._

"Oh my god Itachi do you realise what this is?" Shisui hissed and Itachi replied with a 'no' as he nursed his scalp. "I'll enlighten your angelic mind…that is Sasuke's room next door right?"

"Yeah."

_BANG._

"Naruto is over?"

"Yeah, so?"

_BANG._

"There is a series of rhythmic bangs coming from the other side of the wall that-" _BANG. _"Sasuke's bed is against?"

"…you're not seriously suggesting-"

_BANG._

"THEY ARE TOTALLY GOING FOR IT! ITS FINALLY PROOF THEY ARE GAY FOR EACH OTHER!" He yelled and Itachi smacked his palm to his forehead, hard.

_BANG._

"Say's who!" He groaned.

_BANG._

_BANG._

"What else is going to bang like that apart from a headboard!" _BANG. "_ Your parents are out, it's SO what they're doing!"

_BANG._

Itachi was about to inform his friend and the deluded mind he owned that even if this were the case Sasuke would never engage in such acts when the two of the were still home but Shisui was already wrestling with the door handle and flying outside.

_BANG._

"Hey wait!" He exclaimed and ran out after him, not able to stop him before he flung the door of his little brother's room open and stormed in with the accusing finger from earlier.

"HAH! FINALLY CAUGHT YOU IN THE…act…"

Both of them stopped as they looked around the room. Sasuke and Naruto were both standing on one end with tennis rackets in their hands, tennis ball bouncing from them to the opposite wall in turn. They stopped and the ball rolled towards the older pair's feet pointedly.

"What act? Tennis?" Sasuke asked Shisui, wicked Uchiha smirk on his face and the man next to Itachi returned one playfully, folding his arms.

"Good one, I have to say I walked right into it." He admitted and snorted when Naruto asked what they were talking about. Both Shisui and Sasuke rolled their eyes at him whilst Itachi felt sympathy for the naivety, after all it was easy to fall into little games with either of them. The war between Sasuke and Shisui would continue. Shisui trying to prove his brothers relationship with Naruto and Sasuke proving him wrong with creative methods.

"If you two must fight could you try to do it quieter?" Itachi sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

"Could _you two_ try to 'do it quieter'?" Sasuke replied quickly and Itachi slid from the frame and onto the floor in shock as Shisui howled with laughter.

"Yeah Itachi jeez! You're so loud when we make love!" He gasped and fell about laughing again as Itachi picked himself back up of the floor and tried to scramble away red faced. He heard Sasuke speak with a smirk in his voice to Shisui as he stormed back into his room to hide under the covers in shame.

"What are you laughing about? _You _like it rough."

* * *

If you liked then please review! If authors don't get feedback then how will they know if they're doing things right? Or if they should even continue writing? It leads to no improvment and no self esteem so please help writers by reviewing when you read fanfiction!

But also I'd like to thank everybody who adds my stories to their favourites or puts them on alert, it means alot 3 so do reviews though, all I ask is a couple of words! :)


End file.
